


Elf’s Best Friend

by starlightwalking



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Developing Friendships, Finwean family drama, Found Family, Gen, Implied Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking
Summary: Aredhel and Huan over the years.
Relationships: Aredhel & Huan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Elf’s Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceridawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceridawn/gifts).



> Inspired by Ceridawn’s request for “Aredhel & Huan + Enemies/Rivals to Family” from this [Found Family prompt list](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629184323680124929/found-family-prompts)!

“Tyelko’s replaced me,” Írissë sobbed into Finno’s shoulder. “He’s got a new friend now and he doesn’t want to play with me anymore—!”

Finno patted her awkwardly on the back. “Don’t fret, Írissë. I’m sure things will settle down and get back to normal—he’s just a hound…”

“A _sacred_ hound,” Írissë wailed.

* * *

“Get out of my way, you giant ball of fur,” Írissë snapped, glaring at Huan. “Don’t ever think you’re his best friend!”

Huan only woofed and grinned a big dog grin. It was hard to stay mad at a face like that.

* * *

“Good job,” Írissë said, surprising herself—but she was a good sport, and she _was_ impressed by Huan’s kill.

He gave her a slobbery kiss and she cried out, shoving his head away. “Augh! I take it back! Don’t ever do that again!”

* * *

“That idiot needs someone else watching out for him,” Curvo grumbled, “and I can’t be bothered to alway be his chaperone!”

“I’ll do it,” Írissë offered breezily.

Curvo snorted. “ _You_ need one, too.”

“That’s what Huan’s for!” Írissë explained, and scratched him on the chin. “Who’s a good boy?!”

* * *

She missed him, of course, though not nearly as much as Finno moped after Maitimo, though that would be nearly impossible to top—but she was surprised at how much she missed Huan, too.

Luckily, though Tyelkormo elected to follow his father into exile, Huan was not bound to stay always by Fëanáro’s side. He came with letters sometimes—both for Írissë and for Finno—and whenever Írissë could convince him to stay the night she was overjoyed to have his company.

* * *

“Don’t come to _me_ for comfort,” she snarled, barely holding back from striking her brother. “I don’t _care_ what happens to Tyelkormo, he could be _dead_ for all I care—”

“Then why are you crying?” Findekáno whispered, his voice breaking.

She wiped away her furious tears. “For Huan,” she growled, and it was only half a lie. “ _He_ deserves better than to suffer on the Hither Shores!”

* * *

In that long, terrible year where they feared Findekáno dead or taken by the Enemy like Maitimo had been (and wouldn’t that be poetic)—in that awful, guilty year where Írissë worried her last words with her eldest brother had been in anger—in that horrible, tense year, the last person she wanted to see was another fucking Fëanárion.

So when a familiar figure appeared at the edge of the Ñolofinwëan camp, she was of half a mind to greet Tyelkormo with a sword—but then Huan bounded forward and she couldn’t help but smile. He was far better family than her bastard cousin, and maybe for his sake she’d forgive Tyelko.

* * *

“I’ll miss you,” Aredhel whispered into Huan’s scruff. He woofed softly, licking the side of her face, and she laughed, wiping away the tears and slobber. “I’ll miss Tyelko, too—but don’t tell him that, okay? Don’t want him thinking I like him…”

Huan rumbled his agreement, and his whole body shook in her embrace.

“Thanks,” she whispered. “I know I can count on you.”

* * *

Who did Turno think he was? Just because he was king of that stupid, stifling city didn’t mean he was the king of _her_! Perhaps she _would_ visit Fingon in Dor-lómin, but not first, not right away, and certainly not him _alone_. No, she had a better brother to see first—not her cousins, no, but Aredhel smiled.

In Himlad, she could see Huan again!

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/629852911420194816/prompt-20-please-with-arehdel-and-huan-optional).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please comment if you enjoyed!  
> You can find me on tumblr [@arofili](http://arofili.tumblr.com/).


End file.
